Goodbye Mr Sharp
by Rue-the-Marauder
Summary: Drabble series. Just like the rest of the ones that live in the world of Leviathan. Hopefully, they will tickle your fancy... Rated T for some themes.
1. Goodbye Mr Sharp

**YES! I AM SCOTT WESTERFIELD! MWAHAHA-**

**Hem. Sorry about that. I had a brief moment of super insanity (since I am already insane). I, unfortunately, am not Scott Westerfield. If I was, I don't want to think of the surgeries I would need to go through. *Shivers***

Deryn sat on the ships spine, looking out at the sunset. Everything always looked ten times as beautiful from the sky than it did from the ground. She looked down at the current picture she was drawing. She didn't know where the idea came from, but she had started it straight away, and liked how it was coming out. It was a man, currently faceless, holding hands with a woman, also faceless, under a table, both looking away from each other. She was sketching this when she heard someone coming over to where she was. Without looking she knew it was Alek. His footsteps were easily recognizable. They were light, like-

Alek speaking brought her out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you just say?" Deryn asked.

Alek shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Aren't you cold?"

Deryn looked down at herself. She was so focused on getting up here to concentrate on sketching that she had completely forgot about a jacket, or gloves. And now that he mentioned it, her hands _were _beginning to chill. Before she could answer, Alek plucked her sketchpad from her lap and looked at it inquisitively. "What's this?" he asked.

She felt a blush forming on her cheeks, but didn't let it get far. "Aye, nothing much. Just some drawings."

Deryn felt like he didn't really care what it was when he immediately started flipping through the pages, stopping every now and then to examine one more closely. The blush came back, but Deryn fought harder then ever to keep it from emerging onto her cheeks.

When Alek finally looked up about five minutes later, there was a broad grin set on his face. "Dylan, these are amazing! Why did you never tell me you could draw?"

Deryn was speechless. She'd never heard someone compliment her art. Well, her dad had, but those days were long gone. And whenever her mother saw her drawing, she would make some remark about how instead of spending her time drawing, she should learn to cook, or learn to crochet, or play the piano, or clean the house like a _normal_ lady, or just plain find a man. She felt something change inside of her. It was a strange feeling, and she wasn't sure whether it was good or bad yet, but she was going to go with it.

"Um… Alek? I have something I need to tell you," Deryn asked in a small voice.

Alek turned his attention to her. "Yea, Dylan?"

She swallowed. Well, no going back now. "Well, I've kind of been keeping it a secret. And you can't tell _anyone_." Alek nodded, as if saying _yes, go on_. She took in a deep breath and whispered it so low that even she couldn't hear what she had said.

"What was that Dylan? I can't hear you when you talk to your feet."

Once again she steadied herself, but this time let the words be heard. "I'm a girl, Alek."

She looked up at his face. He looked shocked for a second, but then relaxed. "Ha ha, very funny Dylan. But really, what did you want to tell me?"

Deryn inwardly groaned. _Why _did he have to make this even more difficult on her? "I'm not joking Alek," she said. "I really am a girl. My name is Deryn Sharp, and I dressed up as a boy to get into the Air Force." She forced herself to look at him. At first she saw only shock, but then it was replaced with anger, betrayal and… was that disgust? Before she could say anymore he had ran off, those light yet forceful footsteps pounding on the ships membrane, sending vibrations through the beastie, fading and fading after every second.

"Barking Spiders," she muttered to herself after he had been completely out of ear and eyeshot. Her eyes went to the sketchpad, now lying on the floor, open to the page with the man and women holding hands beneath the table. She forced he eyes to the sky; Who knew if this would be the last time she would see it?

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

***4 days later***

Deryn was making her bed when she heard the footsteps coming from outside her door. She shrugged it off, not thinking anything of it.

Suddenly her door was open, and seven figures entered the small room. She saw Alek, who was fiercely looking down at his shoes, Count Volger, who looked as smug as a cat, Otto Klopp, who looked utterly confused, the ships captain, Dr. Barlow, who looked at Deryn with grief, and two rather large men who she had seen with the hydrogen sniffers on multiple occasions. The first thought that popped into her head was _What is this, an intervention?_

She came to her senses and saluted the captain. "At ease," he said "Miss Sharp."

She put her hand down, and then she realized what he had just said.

_Miss_ Sharp.

Not Mister.

_Miss_.

As in woman.

Barking Spiders…

Deryn backed up until she hit the bed, fear raging inside her. _How could they know?_ She thought. _I was always careful. Volger promised not to tell. And Alek-_

Wait.

_Alek_.

Her gaze, which had been on the group in general, now focused on Alek, anger and rage filling them. She shakily lifted her hand, isolating one finger to point at Alek, who still glared at his shoes. "_You," _she muttered. She knew she must sound crazy. She let out a large slew of curses that made the men jump and Dr. Barlow give a small, sad smile. The language was often heard from Dylan, but to hear a _lady_ say such foul words must have really given them a shock.

Before they could recover, Deryn had jumped on Alek, landing punch after punch on his pretty little face. _Well, not so pretty anymore._ It wasn't too long before they came to their senses and pulled her off of him. She saw that Klopp was tending to the emperor, but blood still flowed. The captain laid eyes on her and changed her life with just a few words.

"Miss Sharp, with these _men _and Dr. Nora Barlow as witnesses, I hereby strip you of your rank on this ship. We will permit you to go back to your home, and you will leave this ship with your life. We would not feel right sending a 15-year-old _girl_ to her death."

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

***3 years later***

Alek lifted the mug to his lips, savoring the warm liquid as it flowed through his throat. He was alone for about 5 minutes until Count Volger entered the hall, bowing a little as he entered. Now that he was emperor, Volger had to show him more respect. Alek thought it was good for him to be knocked down a peg or two.

Volger walked towards him, a newspaper in his hand. Alek was confused when he saw that the headings were not in German, but instead English. Volger saw the look, and mysteriously said, "I have a feeling that you will find a particular article in here… interesting, to say the least." And with that he walked away.

Alek sighed, and began to leaf through the newspaper, scanning the heading, when one caught his eye. It read:

"_**The lass with the iron will", former **_**Leviathan **_**crewmember, Deryn Sharp, who disguised herself as a man, commits suicide! More on page 12.**_

Alek hurriedly went to page 12, thoughts racing through his head. _It couldn't be… But then again, how many Deryn Sharps are there that dressed up as a man and got onto the Leviathan are there?… She _killed_ herself?… Am _I_ the cause of this?_

When he got to the article, he absorbed every word.

**WOMAN WHO DRESSED UP AS A MAN TO GET INTO THE AIRFORCE KILLS HERSELF!**

_**By**__**Phillip Newkirk**_

_**Deryn Sharp. You've all heard of her. The lass with the iron will. The insane one. The Snow White of sorts of this century. The girl who was able to fool officials on the **_**Leviathan**_** for about a year that she was a man. Whatever you called her, you all knew her. Just two days ago, Ms. Sharp committed suicide in her apartment in London. She had taken a knife and jammed it through her heart, saying farewell to the world. Or, knowing her, something with a lot more curses. She was found out and kicked off the ship exactly three years ago today.**_

_**While playing Dylan Sharp, Deryn certainly didn't act like a lady. She cursed like a sailor, wasn't afraid to get down and dirty, and could certainly be called a risk taker. Nothing stopped her from sliding down a rope on a Huxely Ascender, saving **_**my**_** life from burning on one, and even being entrusted, and carrying out, a mission that literally changed the outcome of the war. **_

_**When I saw Deryn being taken out of the ship, I was shocked. As far as I knew, "Dylan" was one of the manliness people I had ever met. But one thing was clear: Once he left this ship, nothing else mattered to him. Not family. Not friends. Not health. Nothing. Deryn was meant to be in the air; that was clear to anybody who saw her. She **_**belonged**_** there. But, a woman does not. So when I heard the news, I have to admit, I wasn't very shocked. Saddened, yes. Hurt, yes. But I always knew that flying was all that Deryn ever cared about in the end. So this article is to acknowledge the passing of Airwoman Deryn Sharp. A flier. A fighter. And one hell of a friend.**_

Alek looked up from the article. He _had _caused this. It was _his_ choice to turn Deryn in. And here was his punishment. As he scanned the rest of the article, he saw that next to the picture of her in her airman's outfit, one of the pictures was a note with a caption that said it was left next to her body. It read:

_Ale__k-_

_Just thought I__'d let you know, in case you see this, that I never forgave you. And never will. At least I'm in the sky again._

_-__ Deryn _

_P.S. Tell Bovril that I said goodby__e._

Below the note was the picture Deryn had been drawing the day he had found out, only it was now finished. They were both looking away from each other, a sense of disdain radiating off of the picture. As he studied it, he realized why the people looked familiar. It was them. Now that it was colored, it was hard to believe he had missed it.

The tears that had been welling up inside his eyes finally pushed through, falling on his cheek. As if summoned, Bovril jumped up onto the table, knocking over the coffee. He looked curiously at the paper, and, as if he could read, nuzzled next to Deryn's picture before he made Alek begin to sob.

In a sad voice, Bovril said, "Goodbye, _Mr._ Sharp."

A final tear falling on top of the picture of the note, smudging the ink that made up the drawing.

**Okay, I have FINALLY ma****de a Leviathan fic! I'm sure some of you are saying, "Wait, she **_**killed**_** herself? C'mon!" Well, we all know that flying is what means the most to Deryn. Without it, she's nothing. You may also think she would have forgiven Alek. If you were her, and a boy that you like told everyone that you were a girl, would you forgive them? I know I wouldn't. I'm not sure if they ever said Newkirk's name, so I made one up. I'm deciding whether or not to continue this with maybe the funeral, or to leave it be. It also may become a series of drabbles, if I can think of any more.**

**Please review! If you do, I****'ll give you Bovril clones! Don't you all want Bovril?**


	2. Then

She always held onto the dream.

That _eventually_, he would find out.

He would fall in love with her.

They would get married.

They would be happy.

But now, she is at a wedding. _His_ wedding. But she's not the one in the white dress.

No, the lass who had the honor to marry Prince Aleksander Ferdinand was Lilit.

And now she is sitting there.

Watching the man she loves, marry the woman he loves.

She got up out of her seats, wishing that she had worn trousers. She slammed through the doors just as they sealed their fate, as a married couple, Emperor and Empress of Austria-Hungary.

As she began to cry, hidden in the bushes, she remembered what Jaspert had said, a year ago today.

"_Remember, he is still an emperor. And you are still a crazy lassie who likes to play dress up."_

She had laughed then.

**Wow. This is so short... only 150 words! Well, as I type this, I am in the process of a slightly longer one. So... Yeah. **

**Review!**


	3. In his Arms

**Yup, second update today! I was going to save it for tomorrow… but I changed my mind. YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? **

_How did we even get here?_ Alek mused. It seemed like just minutes ago that they were all safely aboard the Leviathan. And suddenly, BAM! They were in the center of a war zone.

He looked around. Clankers and Darwinists fought viciously, not stopping to check to see whose blood had just been spilt.

Thud. Dead. Thud. Dead. Thud Thud Thud. Dead Dead Dead.

As Alek scanned the carnage unfolding in front of him, one thing caught his eye. Dylan, towering over the soldiers, shooting from his vantage point. He was sitting on a ferocious bear that ripped all in its path to bits, whether it be Clanker or Darwinist. As it destroyed another man, only a glimpse of his uniform showed he was the enemy.

Dylan shot a grin at Alek that seemed contagious as he unwillingly began to smile back. But suddenly, the smile disappeared of Dylan's face faster than a cheetah. As if in slow motion, Alek turned his head, and he saw a Clanker with a large gun pointed at Dylan, a triumphant smirk on his face as he released the trigger.

And then time resumed its pace, and Alek sprinted to catch Dylan as he fell of the war bear. His eyes were shut, blood flowing out of his chest.

Alek shook him. "D-Dylan?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes as Dylan remained motionless. "D-Dylan, you h-have to wake up!" He shook him again.

This time, Dylan's eyes opened a crack, and Alek remained still as he reached to put his right hand on Alek's left shoulder, shaking with the effort needed.

He gave him that winning smile of his, and managed to croak out, "You better win this war for me, you barking emperor."

And then Alek's best friend died in his arms.

**Wow… once again, we see Deryn getting killed. For those of you thinking I make Deryn suffer so much, yes, I do. While she is one of my favorite characters, it's just too easy to make her suffer! Yea, I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry, but the power of writing humor continues to elude me. **

**So… review and I will TRY to let Deryn be happy in the next one. **


	4. Paramore Song Fics

**Hello there! Yes, it is time for… THE DREADED SONG FICS! Sorry, couldn't resist. I will do 10 Paramore songs for this. Why Paramore? Because I love them and have 36 songs by them! I might do one of the songs on my entire iPod in the future, but… the future isn't now. So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Scott Westerfield or Paramore. There! Are you happy now?**

Fences

He sat up. Where was he? As his surroundings swam into focus, he noticed something odd. He was in a cage! And why were there people looking thorough at him. What was this, a Freak Show? Soon, the crowd outside his cage cleared, and he saw a familiar face. "Dylan!" he shouted. Dylan looked the same as he did on the Leviathan.

Dylan looked up at him. "Alek, there you are, you daft ninny! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, why am I in this cage?"

Dylan didn't answer. "Listen, people are going to watch you. Try to get you to do odd things. You can't submit to it. You have to become immune…"

And before Dylan could continue, Alek woke up in a sweat and couldn't stop the tears. Dylan had died three years ago, and he was not allowed to attend the funeral.

Looking up

She was ecstatic. This was it! She was joining the Air force! No more corsets, no more skirts, no more make up, no more cooking!

Maybe things were _finally_ looking up.

The Only Exception

She had always promised herself, she wouldn't fall in love.

It never lasted.

It never stayed.

You think he will always be there.

And then one day, POOF! He's gone.

Just like the rest of them.

They were all the same.

As she looked at Alek, talking to one of his crew, she reluctantly gave a little smile.

Maybe he was an exception.

Woah

"Listen, I want to be with you!" Alek tried to get her to understand that he knew he was an idiot before, and wanted to make it up to her.

She looked down. "No. I don't want to be with you. I… I can't let this happen again. My heart only needs to be broken once."

And with that she walked out of Alek's life.

Ignorance

Alek was lost. Completely, totally, 100% lost. Why did this American city have to be so _big_? As he was walking, trying to understand the map that said "New York City", he bumped into someone. He and the other person fell to the floor, items clattering on the sidewalk amongst other pedestrians.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry…" Alek said. He saw that he had run into a woman with very short hair and was wearing trousers! _Crazy Americans_, he thought.

"Aye, no problem… Wait. Alek! Is that you?"

Alek was confused. Who was this woman? "Um, yes my name is Alek. Who are you?"

Her face fell. "Oh… nobody important. Nice to meet you sir."

Misguided Ghosts

_Dear Ma,_

_Well, if you're reading this letter, I assume you know that I'm gone. I'll be gone for a while, but I'll be back someday. I have to go where I belong. And that's in the air. All that talk about joining the Air force? It was no joke. I'm probably there now. Trust me. I need to be here. Don't do anything drastic. I still love you, but Da would have wanted me to do this, and you know this. Like I said, I'll be back._

_- Deryn._

As she read the letter, Rosa Sharp knew her daughter was right. He would have wanted this for her.

All I wanted

She couldn't believe him. After all they had been through, after all they had accomplished, he just up and left? I mean, who does that? Because in the end, all she wanted was him.

When It Rains

Alek was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be when going to see the girl whose dreams he crushed like a grape. He cautiously entered the home, and saw the girl at the table. He gulped. Maybe he could run before she-

"Alek! There you are! Please, take a seat."

Noticed him.

Damn.

He took a seat, and looked into her eyes. They seemed generally happy, but he could see the evil, revengeful glint inside, waiting to be exposed.

"So, Alek, I have a question." She leaned in closer. "Why did you tell them?"

Alek pulled on his shirt. Was it hot in here? "Ah, well, it's kind of a long story, you see?"

Lilit leaned back, a smirk on her face. "Oh, please, take your time. Take mine as well."

That's what you get

She should have known better. She should have known that a barking emperor would never go for a girl as common as dirt that likes to play dress up. But she couldn't change the past. She had still fallen for him.

And now, crying on the floor, she was paying the price.

Decode

Alek looked at him. What could he be hiding? Despite what Volger had said, Alek noticed nothing different about his Darwinist friend. And why did Bovril keep calling him Mr. Sharp, with that stupid accent?

Alek made his decision.

No matter what he had to do, he was going to find out what Dylan Sharp was hiding.

**Okay, there it is! Love it? Hate it? Completely confused by one of them? Completely confused by **_**more**_** than one of them? Review!**


	5. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Guess what? Not Scott Westerfield. Get over it.**

She looked into the mirror, seeing only Deryn.

She tried a cocky smile.

It didn't work.

She tried the male swagger.

It didn't work.

She tried letting out a slew of curses.

_It didn't work._

It didn't matter that her hair was still short, and she was still in her airman's uniform.

Her reflection seemed to mock at her. _Face it, Dylan's gone and you're never getting him back. Deryn's all you have left._

She through a book at the mirror, smiling through the tears as it cracked and fell to the floor.

Seeing nothing was better then seeing _that_.

**Wow… I think this is the shortest one yet! Exactly 100 words! I feel proud… **

**So um… I really have nothing else to say. So. Uh…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
